lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liens entre personnages
Cet article présente la liste commentée des crossovers du feuilleton télévisé Lost, les disparus. Dans cet article, on désigne par « crossovers » les rencontres, directes ou indirectes, et les divers liens entre les personnages de la série avant leur arrivée à l'aéroport. Il ne sera donc pas fait mention des rencontres dans l'aéroport, qui n'ont rien d'anormal pour des personnes s'apprêtant à prendre le même avion. Saison 1 (2004-2005) Épisode 13 : Le cœur a ses raisons (Hearts and Minds) * Crossover : Boone va faire sa déclaration au commissariat de Sydney dans lequel est détenu Sawyer (probablement pour trouble à l'ordre public). Épisode 16 : Le Prix de la vengeance (Outlaws) * Crossover : Dans un bar quelque part en Australie, Sawyer rencontre Christian Shephard (30:00), le père de Jack (vu dans les épisodes 1-05, 1-06, et 1-11). ** Commentaire : Cette rencontre permet à Sawyer de recueillir les derniers regrets et mots d'amours de Christian pour son fils (la scène se déroule quelques jours, voire quelques heures avant la mort de Christian). Cette conversation apparemment anodine permettra par la suite à Sawyer, en la révélant à Jack (épisode 1-23), d'alléger une partie de la lourde culpabilité qui pèse sur ce héros tourmenté (cf. tous les épisodes sur Jack). Cette discussion aura l'effet inverse sur Sawyer, que Christian persuade, sans le vouloir, de tuer un homme qui s'averra finalement être innocent, augmentant ainsi sa culpabilité déjà grande. Épisode 17 : Le Mur du silence (...In Translation) * Crossover : Lorsque Jin arrive chez l'ennemi de son beau-père, la télévision est allumée et on peut apercevoir Hurley sur l'écran (15:07). ** Commentaire : Hurley passe probablement à la télévision suite à sa victoire au loto : l'épisode suivant (ainsi que l'épisode 2-04) montre des équipes de télévision tournant un reportage sur lui pour cette raison. Épisode 18 : La Loi des nombres (Numbers) * Crossover : La présentatrice du loto qui annonce à la télévision (que regarde Hurley) les numéros gagnants était une maîtresse (et probablement une victime) de Sawyer (épisode 1-16, 06:42). * Crossover : Le comptable de Hurley lui annonce qu'il vient de racheter une entreprise fabriquante de boîtes, il s'agit probablement de celle de Locke qui avait déclaré à Boone travailler dans une entreprise similaire (épisode 1-11, 16:46). Épisode 25 : L’Exode - 3/3 (Exodus) * Crossover : À Sydney, Hurley descend dans le même hôtel que Charlie (09:18). Saison 2 (2005-2006) Épisode 1 : La Descente (Man of Science, Man of Faith) * Crossover : Le patient que Jack est contraint de laisser mourir est Adam Rutherford, 57 ans, dont on peut supposer qu'il est le père de Shannon, décédé environ 3 ans avant le crash (la supposition est confirmée dans l'épisode 2-06). ** Commentaire : Jack, en "choisissant" de laisser mourir Adam Rutherford pour sauver Sarah, sa futur femme, condamne -indirectement- Boone et Shannon : cette mort va permettre à la belle mère de Shannon de la ruiner, ce qui va la pousser -par rancœur et désespoir- à tendre un piège à Boone à Sydney, et va les conduire tous les 2 sur le vol 815 pour Los Angeles. * Crossover : La personne avec laquelle Jack court dans le stade est Desmond. Épisode 4 : Le Mal Aimé (Everybody Hates Hugo) * Crossover : Randy, le superviseur de Hurley (14:09) était aussi celui de Locke (épisode 1-04, 09:32). Par conséquent, Hurley est maintenant le patron de Randy puisque c'est surement lui qui possède l'entreprise de boîte où travaille Locke. Épisode 5 : Retrouvés... (...And Found) * Crossover : À Séoul, Jin était portier dans un hôtel appartenant à la famille du fiancé de Sun (avant leur rencontre). Épisode 6 : Abandonnée (Abandoned) * Crossover : Lorsque Shannon arrive à l'hôpital avec sa belle-mère, on aperçoit Jack (09:47) qui passe derrière le médecin qui leur parle, ce qui confirme qu'Adam Rutherford était le père de Shannon (cf. épisode 2-01). Épisode 9 : Message personnel (What Kate Did) * Crossover : Lorsque Kate entre dans le bureau de son père, une télévision est allumée et on peut y apercevoir le visage de Sayid. Épisode 13 : Manipulations (The Long Con) * Crossover : La serveuse du café dans lequel Sawyer rencontre son associé est la mère de Kate. Épisode 14 : L'un d'entre eux (One of Them) * Crossover : Le sergent qui demande à Sayid de traduire l'interrogatoire en arabe est Sam Austen (vu dans l'épisode 2-09), le père de Kate. ** Commentaire : À la fin de l'épisode, lorsque Sam demande à Sayid s'il a des enfants, il tient à la main une photo de Kate adolescente (la scène se déroule environ 13 ans avant le crash). Épisode 17 : Huis clos (Lockdown) * Crossover : La cliente de Locke est Noor Abed Jazeem, alias Nadia (vue dans l'épisode 1-09 et plusieurs autres fois en photo), l'amie d'enfance de Sayid pour laquelle il a risqué sa vie. ** Commentaire : Ce flash-back se déroulerait donc entre 4 ans (car Locke marche encore) et 7 ans (car Nadia semble avoir déjà fuit l'Irak) avant le crash du vol 815. Épisode 18 : Dave (Dave) * Crossover : Hurley était interné dans le même hôpital psychiatrique que Libby (43:19). ** Commentaire : Libby semble avoir reconnu Hurley, pourtant elle ne répond rien quand celui-ci lui demande s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà vus auparavant. Épisode 20 : Compagnons de déroute (Two for the Road) * Crossover : La personne qui engage Ana-Lucia comme garde du corps est le père de Jack. * Crossover : Lorsque le père de Jack ouvre la portière de la voiture, dans laquelle se trouve aussi Ana-Lucia, la personne qui la heurte est Sawyer. ** Commentaire : On peut supposer que cette scène se déroule quelques minutes avant que Sawyer et le père de Jack ne se retrouvent dans le bar (épisode 1-16). Épisode 21 : Sous surveillance (?'') * '''Crossover' : Richard Malkin, le père de la jeune « miraculée » sur laquelle doit enquêter Eko (23:35), est le voyant que Claire avait consulté lorsqu'elle était enceinte (épisode 1-10). Épisode 23 : Mourir seul ou vivre ensemble (Live Together, Die Alone) * Crossover : Lorsque Desmond cherche un bateau pour effectuer sa course, il rencontre Libby qui lui offre le sien. * Crossover : L'homme qui récupère Desmond sur la plage, Kelvin Inman, est le militaire américain qui avait persuadé Sayid de torturer son chef durant la Guerre du Koweït (épisode 2-14). Saison 3 (2006-2007) Épisode 1 : De l'autre côté (A Tale of Two Cities) * Crossover : L'infirmière avec laquelle Jack travaille (interprétée par Julie Ow, 27:07) s'était également occupé de Locke après son opération dans laquelle il avait donné un rein à son père (épisode 1-19, 37:30). ** Commentaire : Si on retrouve la même infirmière lors des 2 scènes, il pourrait s'agir du même hôpital (les 2 actions semblent se dérouler dans la région de Los Angeles), on pourrait donc y voir travailler les mêmes médecins : ce pourrait donc être Christian, le père de Jack, voire Jack lui même (étant peut-être déjà chirurgien), qui aurait opéré Locke, prenant ainsi part (malgré lui) à l'un des plus grands drames de sa vie. Épisode 8 : Une impression de déjà vu (Flashes before your eyes) * Crossovers : En sortant de chez WidmoreIndustries, Desmond croise Charlie qui chante « Wonderwall » de Oasis dans la rue. ** Remarque: On l'entend notamment chanter « Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me ? » (Parce-que peut-être tu seras celui qui me sauvera ?). On peut y voir une référence à Desmond et ses visions. Épisode 12 : La Voie des airs (Par Avion) * Crossovers : Le père de Claire est Christian Shephard (23:54), le père de Jack. ** Commentaire : Claire précise qu'elle ne connait même pas le nom de famille de son père, ce qui explique qu'elle ne se doute pas que Jack est son demi-frère. Épisode 13 : Sans retour (The Man From Tallahassee) * Crossovers : La série que regarde Locke est celle dans laquelle joue Nikki. Épisode 15 : Meilleures ennemies (Left Behind) * Crossovers : Kate connaissait Cassidy, la mère de la fille de Sawyer. ** Commentaire : Il est précisé (un peu comme dans l'épisode 3x12) que Kate ne connaissait pas le nom de Sawyer, afin que le spectateur sache qu'elle n'a pas pu le reconnaitre. Épisode 19 : Mon père cet escroc (The Brig) * Crossovers : Anthony Cooper, le père de Locke, est également le véritable Sawyer, l'homme dont James Ford, dit Sawyer, cherche à se venger pour avoir été à l'origine de la mort de ses parents et dont il a emprunté le nom. Épisode 21 : Meilleurs moments (Greatest Hits) * Crossovers : La femme que Charlie aide en Angleterre et qui le qualifie de héros est Noor Abed Jazeem, dite Nadia, l'amie d'enfance de Sayid qu'il a sauvée en Irak et recherche depuis 7 ans. Catégorie:Lost, les disparus en:List of crossovers on Lost it:Connessioni tra i personaggi di Lost ja:LOSTの登場人物の過去の接点